Happy Birthday
by Bighoggi14
Summary: It's a certain someone's birthday. How will things play out? Oneshot. In celebration of my birthday.


**_So, this is actually AngElle, Bighoggi14's partner in crime, and helper with ideas for Code Prophecy. Today is his birthday, and I wrote this for him. I'm posting it, and he doesn't know it._**

**_He has been grounded for 3 weeks now, which is why he hasn't updated much. So I'm not sure when he'll notice that I posted this. Please though, understand that I'm not hacking or anything. He gave me the password so I could update for him when he needs me to. _**

* * *

I walked alone in the sun, a slight smile on my face.

Today was _the day._

The day I plot against a good friend. For it is his birthday, and he _will_ be surprised.

I entered the school grounds, and carefully looked around. No sign of him. Good.

I cautiously made my way to a spot where I could see the bench. Odd was there already. Good.

"Hey, Odd!" I said, holding up a plastic bag and box. "I have the stuff. Let's go."

"This is so awesome. He'll be so surprised!" Odd replied with a laugh, and followed me into the school. We went carefully, keeping our eyes out for anyone who could hurt our plan.

"Alright. Let's do this." I stated as we reached our final destination. With that, I stuck a hand into my bag and pulled out green crepe paper, scissors, and tape.

"What first?"

"The door. Here, hold this up there, at the corner." We got to work, framing the door with green. I reached into my bag again.

"Now this." Odd nodded, and started hanging it. "I'm going to go do the windows and put this in place." I motioned to the box, and Odd nodded again. I slowly opened the door and looked in.

"Hello. What can I- oh. You guys putting the plan to action?" The man sitting behind the desk had a smile on his face, and there was a chuckle in his voice.

"Yup. You mind?" I held up the crepe paper.

"Nope. Go ahead." I set the box down gently on a desk, and went to the windows. I outlined them on all four sides, then pulled out my glass marker. I glanced at the teacher.

"Going to write on the windows. It's washable."

"Alright. Keep it clean."

"Of course." Odd reentered the room while I was writing, and came over to help. Soon the windows were covered with white words.

"Okay, Odd. One last thing." I grabbed the last object out of my bag and the box, then moved myself carefully to his desk. I placed the box in the middle, and sat the delicately wrapped present beside it. Odd cheered as I turned back around, and all three of us laughed.

"Now, for a cover story…"

Line.

Odd POV

"Odd, where were you this morning?"

"Where I always am. Eating." I told him easily. My response had been already planned.

"I didn't see you anywhere." He said. I shrugged.

"Then I was talking to girls. They giggled when they walked by, so I went and talked to them. Ended up outside, hanging out."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Odd." We turned the corner, headed for first period.

"Whoa! What the-" I laughed. He had seen the crepe-paper-adorned door, with the words _'Happy Birthday'_

strung above it. He looked at me, and I ignored him. After giving me a suspicious glance, he entered the classroom. He gaped when he saw the decorated windows, more crepe paper and several messages. _'Happy Birthday Ulrich!' 'Hope you have a good b-day!' _And on the last window…

'_Fabulous decorations for a fabulous friend. You rock! -Yumi & Odd.'_

Ulrich turned to face me.

"You did this?"

"Actually, it was Yumi's idea. I just helped." I said with a grin.

"Yumi? Our friend Yumi?" I laughed again.

"Yes, our friend Yumi. She wanted you to have a good birthday. Surprised?"

"Um, yeah! I can't see Yumi doing something like this…" He said. His face still held a shocked expression. Our fellow classmates who were already in the room were laughing.

"Well, I did." Ulrich looked towards the door again. There stood Yumi, a smile on her face. "But that's not all." She pointed to his desk. He slowly walked to it, eyeing the two boxes sitting there. One was white and a bit flat. A cake box. He opened it. Inside was a small cake, covered in different shades of green frosting. _'Happy Birthday, Ulrich' _was written in brown lettering on the top. Ulrich grinned, then closed the lid on the cake and looked at the other box.

"What's this?" He picked up the present, and shook it a bit. It made no sound. "It's really light."

"Open it, find out." Yumi told him. He yanked off the ribbon and peeled off the wrapping paper, which was decorated with balloons and confetti. Underneath the paper was a cardboard box, about a five-inch cube. Ulrich pulled off the tape and opened the box.

"It's empty." He looked up at Yumi across his desk, a puzzled look spread over his features. He looked at me, and I shrugged, even though there was a knowing grin on my face.

"Well.." Yumi said, trailing off.

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Ulrich." With a small smile, Yumi turned and left the room. She glanced back as she walked out. Ulrich hadn't moved. But his face was red, and a smile played across his mouth.

* * *

**_Please Review, and tell BigHoggi14 happy birthday for me. I'll appreciate it, and I know he will._**


End file.
